Make Me Forget
by SoulReaperNinja713
Summary: Ala Amari had suffered enough pain ever since the death of her brother, Abu, and a near rape experience with Al Mualim put her over the edge of insanity. She needed someone's help to forget it all for good. Namely? Malik A-Sayf. [MalikOC; Requested One Shot]


_"Master, we have returned from the mission," Abu spoke to our master in a calm tone, falling to one knee to respect him. I mirrored his movements slowly, since I was still just a novice and still needed to be trained under him._

_Abu was my twin older brother and, like myself, he was an Assassin, a Master Assassin, to be exact. As for me, I only just recently joined the Brotherhood, immediately being taken under the wing of Abu himself. Al Mualim, the Grand Master of the Assassin's Order, felt that I should be placed with my sibling, thinking that I would learn my skills much more quickly and move up the ranks a little faster than normal. Somehow, he was right; Abu and I had been close since we were little, so I always mirrored his movements and practiced my fighting and assassinating every day, while he watched and gave me a few pointers if he felt that something wasn't exactly right. Master Al Mualim always sent me with Abu on his missions so I could observe his movements and try and figure out how he does it and make it a little easier or more complicated than the way he performs it. Abu claims that I'm pushing myself too much, but I told him that if I wanted to become an assassin as great as him, I would have to push myself to my limits in order to become stronger, faster, and stealthier in the art of assassination. Since then, he hasn't said much to me about it, and pointed out that I had become a lot stronger in the past few weeks of my hardcore training. But I wasn't the only one who pushed himself to his limits; Abu did the same, but not to become stronger than me, but as strong as __**his**__ trainer. Namely, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad._

_He was also a Master Assassin, like Abu. However, he was much stronger than Abu, and constantly defeated him in every battle Abu has ever challenged him to. He doesn't see Altaïr as a rival, but more as a motivator. Since the day he became an assassin and was placed under the watchful eyes of the older Assassin, Abu always felt that Altaïr was once step ahead of him in everything, even as an Assassin. He constantly challenged him to a duel in an attempt to defeat him and prove that he his stronger than him. But sadly, Altaïr always got the best of him and won, claiming that there was no purpose in defeating him if proving himself better than the higher ranked Assassin. Abu himself agreed with Altaïr, but he told him that he wanted to be seen as an equal to him, therefore for every loss, it brings him down at least one level, making his goal that much farther away from reaching. Altaïr allowed Abu to accept the path he had chosen, but mentioned to me after one of his battles that he never holds back, but he still wants to see him achieve the goal he had his mind set to. I felt bad for my brother, but Altaïr told me to let it go, since Abu knew more about what risks he chose to take than I did, since I was still just a novice._

_Still, the risks he took could lead to his death all too soon._

_Al Mualim turned to face us both, his expression blank and mysterious as always. My brother sensed this and immediately rose to his feet, with me following close behind him. "Very good, Abu, Ala." He spoke to us as Abu showed him a feather, the blood of our enemy stained it's former delicate white features. He simply nodded before Abu quickly put it back in his pouch._

_"If I may add, Master," he spoke, quickly glancing at me, smiling quickly, before looking back at Al Mualim, "it was Ala who was successfully able to kill the traitor. He was able to slip away from my grip, but Ala appeared from the darkness and eliminated him before he could escape." Al Mualim glanced at me for a moment, before glancing at Abu._

_"Very good, Ala," he said, slowly walking around from his desk. "It seems you have improved in your abilities to remain unseen like an assassin should." I quickly nodded in response._

_"Of course, Master," I said. "I train every day after every mission, sometimes with Abu so he can help me." A small, yet warm smile graced the lips of the Grand Master._

_"By the looks of it," he spoke, his eyes scanning my body intently, making me shift uncomfortably, "I can see that it is true." I tried to smile in return, but it just wouldn't appear. Abu noticed this, but did nothing in response, although from the looks of it, he wanted to. For sometime, Al Mualim has suddenly started acting differently towards me. It started to make me feel uneasy around him, making me stay closer to Abu whenever I was around him. Abu became worried and asked what was wrong. At first, I told him that nothing was wrong, but somehow he was able to get it out of me. I told him that, for some reason, I couldn't stand to be around our Grand Master. To my surprise, he told me that he would keep an eye on him in case he tried to do anything that would harm me. "I have decided to promote you to new rank," Al Mualim spoke, breaking me from my chain of thought as he grabbed something that was on his desk and slowly began to walk towards me. My body tensed for a moment as he stopped in front of me and handed me a short blade. It wasn't much, just a normal blade like Abu's. Cautiously, I took it from his hands and scanned it for another moment before placing it right under the hilt of my long sword._

_"T-thank you, Master," I spoke, still uneasy with how close he was to me. He simply nodded before turning around and returning to his desk._

_"Um, Master, may I ask you a question?" Abu spoke, causing Al Mualim to turn to him once he was at his desk._

_"But of course, Abu, and what it is that you would like to know?" He spoke. I sensed Abu hesitate for a brief moment before continuing._

_"I've noticed these past couple of weeks that you've taken a keen interest in my sister," he said. A knot formed in my stomach as he continued, "I've seen you watch her train alone, and sometimes even when I was there. All I wanted was to know why you've taken an interest in her so suddenly." Al Mualim stared at him for a moment, before looking at me, and then back at him._

_"Abu, you already know that Ala is the one of the only female Assassins in the Brotherhood," he began explaining. "Those few weeks that I've been watching her was to see how much she has improved, like you have during your time as an novice. I always believed that an Assassin lifestyle was not for the likes of woman, but now that I see your sister,"-He eyed me for just a second before looking back at him-"my view has been changed. Ala has improved in many of the skills an Assassin needs to know, and follows the Creed perfectly like the others, even you. She seems to be improving much more quickly than I had ever expected and, for that reason, I've started to take that keen interest in her. But no worries, I feel that she will become a strong Assassin like you, or even Altaïr." Abu seemed to stare Al Mualim down intently from under his hood, but said nothing in reply._

_"I see..." He said, before bowing slightly. "Thank you, Master, and I apologize for asking. My instincts as a brother to Ala simply kicked in and I wanted to know."_

_"There is nothing wrong with asking curious questions, Abu," he simply said, before dismissing us both from his presence. Bowing, we left the presence of our Master in silence. I glanced at Abu for a moment, wondering what kind of expression he wore now. He didn't say anything for a long moment, but once we set foot outside and took a couple paces away from the fortress, he slowly removed his hood, shaking out his shaggy dark colored hair. His purple colored eyes seemed to glare at nothing as we continued to walk._

_"I don't trust that man," he spoke. "Not one bit."_

_"Abu, what are you going to do?" I asked, also removing my hood to reveal my back length hair and oddly colored purple eyes. I sensed him contemplating something that involved the Master, but I didn't know what exactly it was. He glanced at me, keeping the glare but softening it just a little._

_"I'm going to confront him tonight," he told me, making me gasp slightly in shock, "Master Al Mualim had to be lying about what he told me. I could see it in his eyes."_

_"What are you going to say to him?" I questioned. He looked back ahead, before looking at the sky for a long moment._

_"I don't know, Ala, but I'll think of something," he told me, looking back ahead. "Don't worry..."_

_"Why the long face, Abu?" We both looked ahead to find our good friends, Malik A-Sayf, Kadar A-Sayf, and Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Immediately, Abu smirked at his friend and "motivator", making it seem like nothing was wrong._

_"Nothing in particular," he said, earning a chuckle from Malik as he, his brother, and Altaïr stopped in front of us._

_"Still bummed out over the fact that Altaïr kicked your sorry assassin ass much harder than before, huh?" Kadar teased. I glanced at Altaïr, who looked to be smirking from under his hood, making me blush. I've started to have feelings for Altaïr quite sometime ago, although Abu told me that it was never going to happen. I couldn't recall how I started to have feelings for him, but it happened so suddenly and quickly. Once in a while, Abu would tease me about it, claiming that "the little novice is in love with the might master," earning him a kick to his special place every time. He still continued to bug me and, by now, I started to think that Abu would never have kids if he tried._

_A glare immediately was sent in Malik's direction from Abu, a growl erupting from his throat soon after. "Hey! He caught me off guard that time!" He protested. Malik laughed._

_"But he still was able to flip you over onto your back!" He said. "The look on your face was priceless!"_

_"I could probably do it again if you asked," Altaïr spoke, still wearing his small smirk. Abu glared at him, but returned the smirk._

_"You wanna bet on that?" He questioned. Even though I couldn't see it, I sense Altaïr raise an eyebrow in interest. Usually, he wasn't interested in making a fool out of anyone, but Abu was asking for it, __**literally**__!_

_"Gladly," Altaïr responded, "but don't go crying to your sister if I do in fact flip you again like last time." Abu laughed at his words._

_"Not likely," Abu's smirk widened as he and Altaïr headed up towards the small training area to fight, while Malik and I slowly followed behind them._

_"Geez, when is your brother going to realize that he'll never win against him?" Malik questioned as he removed his hood. A sigh escaped my lips as I glanced at him._

_"Don't remember what his goal is?" I asked. He glanced at me, before mimicing the sigh that I had just made._

_"Of course I do, but I find it to be...pointless..." He said. I shook my head in response._

_"Altaïr may be stronger than Abu," I said, "but that doesn't mean Abu can't beat him. He set his mind to this goal and nothing is going to change his mind. He would rather die than to give up and such an opportunity as to make himself equal to Altaïr in strength."_

_"He's very brave," Kadar pointed out, "I would never have the slightest thought as to go up against Altaïr. I know that I am much too weak to go against him..." Malik glanced at his younger brother, noting the small trailing off that Kadar had made._

_"Don't try to put yourself down, Kadar," he said. "Who knows, maybe you might one day become just as strong as Altaïr."_

_"Or stronger," I spoke, earning looks from the A-Sayf brothers. "Altaïr cannot stay strong forever. We all know it."_

_"Very true, Amari..." Malik said, making me glare at him._

_"The name is __**Ala**__," I told him. "Get it right, A-Sayf." Malik glared at me as I looked back ahead and picked up the pace to catch up with Altaïr and Abu._

_"You're one to talk," he called, making me turn my head to smirk at him._

_**Several Hours Later...**_

_A sigh escaped my lips as I sat in my room patiently. Abu took off to see Al Mualim about an hour ago, and he hasn't returned since. It was a long walk from here to the fortress, but it only took us at least ten minutes, if not more, to get there. I felt worried about him now; what if Al Mualim did something to him? What if he injured my brother or worse killed him? My heart stopped at the sudden thought. How could I think of something as horrible as the death of my own brother? I would never do something as horrible as think of the arms of death collecting the soul of Abu and taking him away from me. He was too precious to me, and he was the only family I had left in this world. If he were to die, I would have nothing anymore. I would be all alone and have no one in my life who would be just like him._

_My eyes narrowed as I slowly got up from my bed. At that moment, I only the pants of my Assassin outfit, but wore one of Abu's longer shirts to sleep. But now wasn't the time to sleep; I couldn't sleep, knowing that my brother was out there, possibly injured and need of help at the hands of my master. Swiftly, I took my short blade and held it tightly against my body as I stepped out of my room, ran down the stairs, and made my way to the door. Then, I pulled the door open and looked around. Everything seemed peaceful, and oddly quiet, which sent a shiver of slight fear up my spine. I swallowed hard as I slowly walked out of my home, turning around to close the door behind me. I took in a breath and let it out, before telling myself that I had nothing to fear._

_"Ala..." My heart stopped at the familiar voice. So much for having nothing to fear. My body began shaking, but I refused to turn around to see who it was. However, standing here cowering wasn't going to get me anywhere if I wanted to find my brother. My head slowly turned to the side so I could look over my shoulder._

_"Y-y-yes... Master Al Mualim?" I asked, stuttering in the process._

_"Why are you planning on wandering the streets of Masyaf at this hour?" He asked. I swallowed again before answering._

_"I-I'm looking for my brother," I told him, "He told me that he was going to go see you, but he never came back. I got worried and I was just gonna go up there to see if-"_

_"A-Ala..." My breathing caught itself as I turned around fully to see a shocking sight. My twin brother, Abu Amarai, a Master Assassin, was being held by the collar of his uniform by Al Mualim, his body nearly soaked in blood, __**his blood**__. I gasped at the sight, feeling tears slowly attempting to break through._

_"Abu," I muttered softly, before glancing at my Master, if I could call him that anymore. "W-what have you done to my brother?" A smirk appeared on his old face as he held up Abu's weakened body._

_"Your brother here did, in fact, come to see me." He started, "However, he looked to have an angered expression before commanding me to stay away from you, claiming that I had an intent to...__**violate**__ you when he wasn't around..." My heart began racing at his words before I glanced at my brother, who held a pleading look in his eyes._

_"Ala... Please, run away from here..." He told me. "Find Malik... or Altaïr...or Kadar... Any of them... Just please, get away from here..." The tears continued to try and flow down my cheeks, but I refused to allow my sadness to show._

_"Abu..." I spoke in a tone that made me sound like I was whimpering. Al Mualim glanced at my brother, before bringing him to his knees and pulling out a small knife from his robes. Abu continued to stare at me, still filled with plea, but held a hint of apology and sadness._

_"Enough talk, Amari," he said, placing the knife against the neck of my brother. My legs wanted to move, but I was too filled with shock and fear that they wouldn't budge. "It is time for you to die..."_

_"Ala..."_

_"No..."_

_"Peace be upon you, Abu Amari..."_

_"No."_

"Amari."

_"No!"_

"Amari!"

_"NO!"_

"AMARI! WAKE UP, DAMN IT!"

I shot up from where I was lying and began panting heavily, beads of sweat ran down my face as my eyes stared into nothing, wide with fear. It was still nighttime, I could tell from the moonlight that it was. The new voice that had appeared seemed to wake me from my sleep, but I couldn't say much about the timing. I wasn't sure if it was good or terrible timing. Either way, it wouldn't matter to me. My eyes slowly drifted to my lap, staring at some of the blue that was my Assassin's outfit, before raising my hands and staring at the eight fingers that still remained intact with my hand; the left right finger was cut off in order for me to be a part of the Brotherhood, and my right pinky was cut off due to it being severely broken and was unable to heal properly. I stared at them for another moment before letting them drop and slowly closing my eyes.

"Don't go falling asleep, Amarai." My eyes reopened as I looked over at a familiar face. My eyes narrowed slightly as I looked away.

"I still need my rest, Malik," I told him, while he rolled his eyes and got to his feet with very little trouble due to the fact that he was now missing an arm and living in the Assassin's Bureau in Jerusalem.

"True," he said, "but would you keep your muttering to a minimum? I was doing something important until I heard you mutter Abu's name." My eyes narrowed more as I got to my feet and glared at him.

"I told you never to speak **his** name again or I would cut your tongue out," I snapped, anger boiling in my blood. He simply glared right back once he got to his feet.

Malik and I were still friends, but after the whole ordeal in Solomon's Temple, things changed between us. Malik lost his brother and his arm all because Altaïr refused to go by the Creed and lost the treasure they were sent to retrieve to Robert de Sable. Since then, he's begun to hate Altaïr, blaiming him for the cause of his missing arm and the death of Kadar. Altaïr seemed to push the whole ordeal out of his mind, even though he was demoted to a novice and had to work his way the ranks once again. I, on the other, have made my to Master Assassin, but have kept my distance from Al Mualim. These days, when he spoke to me, I was always with Altaïr, and I never looked him in the eye anymore like I had used to. Not after what had happened that day years ago. The thought of that day still sent me into a fit of tears, but usually I would just stay in my room and cry my eyes out, even though in the real world now, I acted a lot like Altaïr (mainly in the sense of being a bit cocky). But that didn't matter; whenever that day came around, no one would see me that entire time, no matter what. But even since the whole Solomon's Temple thing, Malik and I seemed to have grown apart, but kept our relationship as friends. I decided to stay at the Bureau to help him, which he refused at first but got over, since he only had one arm.

I felt bad for him; a man being on his own with only an arm wasn't right.

"My apologies," he responded before turning his back to me. "I thought this was the day that...you know..." I glared at him as I followed him into the next room.

"It is..." I responded, pulling a chair and straddling it while resting my head on my arms. "But since I'm not in my room, there is no use in crying over it."

"And why is that?" Questioned Malik, his voice sounding a bit curious as to why I would only cry in my room. My eyes navigated before I ran a hand through my short black hair, removing my blue hood of my Assassin outfit in the process.

"Cause I don't like crying in public," I told him.

"You're not in public right now," he pointed out. I shook my head.

"I just don't like crying in front of people," I said. "It makes me seem weak..."

"Sorrow is a natural part of life, you know," he explained. "There's no reason for you to hide it from everyone else."

"Yes there is..." I responded, burying my head into my arms and sighing. "I promised..."-a short pause-"**him**...that I wouldn't cry in public. I told him that it would make me seem weak towards the other Assassins and allow them to take advantage of me..." The last four words that escaped my lips sent a shutter up my spine. It reminded me of that day years ago, a day that grew to haunt me even to this day. Not only was the death of Abu the reason that I remained in my room and kept my distance from Al Mualim, but it was him that forced me to see him in a different light; a much darker light, in fact.

_"NO!" I shrieked as the Grand Master slit the throat of Abu, blood pouring out of his neck and drenching his uniform even more than before. My eyes stared at him as his eyes turned pale and he hung there, lifeless. After another second, Al Mualim tossed the body to the side, not even caring about it anymore, before looking over to me. "You..." I started, rage slowly building inside of me. My brother's blood was stained on his hands; he took the life of my brother without a single thought of regret entering his mind. My mind could barely think anymore as I charged at him, my short blade held tightly in my hands. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" I exclaimed, attempting to land a blow at least to his chest. Instead, he moved out the way as I swung downward, took a hold of both my wrists with just one hand, and pinned me against the tree that was nearby. I gasped at his sudden movements, but struggled to free myself, but to no avail. He seemed to stare at me before looking over my body once more._

_"You know, you're brother was right when I had those thoughts..." He said, placing the small knife he held away before placing his hand under my shirt and onto my stomach. I gasped at his touch, now knowing his thoughts of what he planned to do with me._

_"Master, you wouldn't!" I said as he slowly moved his hands up towards my left breast, sending a shutter up my spine. He simply continued to stare at me as his hand continued to move up my body._

_"I think I would," he said just before his hand brushed against my breast. Upon contact, my instincts kicked in as I swiftly kicked him in the groin, sending pain through his body as he immediately released me. Within seconds, I picked up the short blade that I had dropped and dashed straight towards my door._

_"I'm not going to be you sex slave, you old bastard!" I shouted back at him while he doubled over in pain for another moment.._

_Once I was close enough to my home, I threw open the door before slamming it shut behind me. Then, I ran all the way to my room, but while I was on my way there, the door flew open and I heard someone walk run inside. Knowing who it was, I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me. To keep him out, I quickly grabbed one of my dressers nearby and pushed it up against the door to keep him out. Within seconds, I felt him try to open the door, before banging on it, but failed. I kept pushing against the door to keep it shut, but I could feel the dresser moving forward with every bang that sounded from the door. Tears began to stream down my cheeks as the banging continued. There was no way in hell that I would allow him to take the one thing that I chose not to lose, and that was my virginity. He may have been my Master, but I wouldn't allow him to forcefully take away my innocence, whether he killed my brother or not. I wasn't anyone's whore; I didn't care who it was._

_Suddenly, the banging came to a stop and silence enveloped everything. I could still sense that he was out there, but refused to see if it was true or not. I held my breath in for a moment, my body shaking as I remembered what he had done to me. Tears still streamed down my face as I immediately remembered Abu's body lying lifelessly on the ground, his throat still pouring blood from the recent wound. It was my fault; because of me, Abu went to seak out Al Mualim just to protect me. Because of me, I found him battered and beaten nearly to death by the Master that had taught him so much. Because of me...because of me, my brother is now dead. Everything that had happened was all my fault. If I hadn't brought up the fact that I didn't trust Al Mualim, none of this would be happening, and Abu would still be alive right now. He'd be with his little sister, protecting her, training her, laughing with her, being the brother she always wanted. But now, none of that can happen; not anymore. It felt like his blood stained my hands, and it made me feel like I was the killer instead of Al Mualim. It made me feel like the enemy, and Abu the victim. And I never even got to say good-bye...or even say I'm sorry._

_"Ala..." My body tensed at the voice of the man who actually killed my brother and ruined everything in my life. I didn't respond back to his words, but kept pushing against the door just in case he tried something. "Ala, I am only going to tell you this once. Speak to anyone of this night, tell anyone else of what had happened to your brother, and he won't be the only thing you'll be losing..." With that, I heard him walk away, the sound of his footsteps leaving my home and the door closing behind him silently. The moment he closed the door, my body went limp as I collapsed onto the cold wooden floors of my room. I began crying uncontrollably, blaming myself for what had happened tonight._

_All of the things that had gone wrong started with this night, and I knew for sure that it will haunt me for the rest of my days..._

"Amari, are you even listening?" I slowly lifted my head from my arms to see his annoyed glare. I noticed that he was trying to tell me something while I remembered that horrible night, but due to the annoyed look on his face, I obviously didn't hear a single word he said."I was trying to comfort you, but you obviously fell-" He stopped short all of a suddenly. I felt my eyes filled up with tears, but I bit my tongue in order to surpress them. Malik, however, took notice to this a little too late on my part. "Ala?" He spoke softly, walking out from behind his workplace and walking over to me. For just a moment, I watched his every move, still holding back the tears that screamed to come out, before looking away from him once he came closer to me and kneeled down next to me. It took me a moment to realize that he actually called me by my first name, but at that moment, I didn't pay much attention to that fact. "Ala, are you okay?" He asked, his voice now filled with worry. A sigh escaped my lips as I slowly got up from my seat and began walking back to the other room.

"I'm fine," I simply replied, but my voice accidentally cracked at the end. Within seconds, I felt Malik's hand on my wrist. He held it firmly, but softly nonetheless.

"It's still about Abu, isn't it?" He questioned, his voice still held worry. Suddenly, I felt something roll down my cheek, before another one, and another one. Pretty soon, I found myself crying in front of Malik for the first time, but in a sense without him actually realizing it...for the small time being.

"I-I told you...not to..." I started, but my voice continued to crack. My chest started to hurt from holding in the sorrow. "Not...to..." I tried speaking again, but still cracking. I couldn't take it anymore; the pain from the sorrow that has been torturing me since day one begged to come out, and I couldn't hold it in forever.

I pulled my wrist from his grasp, just before turning around and throwing my arms around him and burying my face into his chest. Once I made contact with his body, I just broke down crying just like that very day. The years after were never like that day; they were just normal little cries like everyone had every once in a while. But this was the second time that I had cried like this since that day. The tears were now falling off my cheeks, but falling onto Malik's outfit instead of hitting the floor. I just continued crying, my body shaking just like that day; exactly like that day. It brought back too many memories, and remembering it all forced me to cry even more than before. I soon felt Malik's only arm wrap around me and hold me close to him. At that moment, my crying seemed to cease all of a sudden. The tears continued to stream down my cheeks, but at a much slower pace and still slowing down. It was silent between the both of as we stood there, holding one another closely in each others arms. The memories that had grown to haunt me slowly began disappearing, but of course I never forgot them. They just seemed to start vanishing at a slow pace, making me forget the horrible moments from that day.

Once I took notice this sudden disappearance of my scarring past, I slowly moved back, but still kept my arms around Malik. I wiped my face clean of the tears that stained my cheeks, before looking up at him; he now had a mixed look of worry and pity. I started up at him for another moment (mainly due to the fact that I was five foot four inches while he was slightly taller than that), before looking down. "Malik...?" I spoke, my voice low and a bit hoarse from the crying fit that I just had.

"Yes...?" He responded, his voice matching half the expression that he wore. After a few seconds of staring downward, I slowly returned my saddened gaze back to him.

"Make me forget..." Was all I said to him, before closing my eyes to hold back more tears that slowly wanted to return. To my surprise, he understood what I meant by those three words perfectly.

Before I knew it, I felt his lips brush against mine, bringing me into a soft, yet passionate kiss. I could feel through the kiss that he did in fact want me to forget everything in the past that I had endured. All the pain, the sadness, and the suffering seemed to melt away within mere seconds. All the memories vanished from my mind, and it just seemed to make me forget what had happened all together. The scars that had ruined my life for all these years disappeared, and for once in my life, I actually felt happy again. I felt happier now than the day I first joined the Brotherhood, happier than the day I actually beat Abu in fight for the first time, happier than the day I thought I fell for Altaïr, even happier than the day I realized that I actually loved Malik. A smile slowly appeared on my face as I kissed him, too much that I actually had to pull away just to keep smiling. Malik noticed this and laughed a little.

"Hey," he said. "You're smiling again." At that, I smiled even more, but blushed as well.

"Not only that," I spoke before poking his chest, "but you called me by my first name, not my last." He rolled his eyes, before smirking at me.

"You didn't call me A-Sayf," he pointed out, now making me roll my eyes.

"But that was only because I was upset," I told him.

"Sure it was..." He said sarcastically, earning a small playful glare from me.

"Which reminds me..." I said, just before I placed my lips against his once more. He kissed back, of course, but before we could go further, I pulled away. "Thank you..." I spoke, smiling once again.

"Am I interrupting something?" Malik and I immediately looked over at the door to find a cross-armed Altaïr standing at the opening to the small sleeping area. I could tell by his stance that he was confused and obviously was going to demand when the heck this happened. My smile grew slightly, which seemed to freak him out slightly. "When did you start smiling again?" He questioned. I shook my head before looking back at Malik, and then back at him.

"Let's just say that I had a little help," I told him, mainly referring to his best friend. He remained silent for at least two seconds, before speaking.

"You guys are finally together?" He asked, making us stare at him with matching confused expressions.

"Finally?" Malik asked. "What do you mean by 'finally', Altaïr?" He shook his head before uncrossing his arms and returning to the sleeping area.

"Do you both realize how long I've been waiting for you two to get together?" He questioned from the room. I glared at the spot where stood before, before shaking my head and smiling even more.

"Shut up, Altaïr." Was all I said, before trying to stop myself from smiling, muttering a small "My face hurts now" in the process.

Surprisingly, throughout that mini conversation, not a single thought of my brother's death or my near rape experience seemed to cross my mind. Not only that, but ever since that day, they haven't come back.

**A.N**:

Sorry if the ending sucked. I wanted to end it with something cool, but it came out like that. But the rest I really liked. :)


End file.
